


Overeating

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack and Alex go to Alex's parents for Thanksgiving dinner, and Jack eats a bit too much.





	Overeating

Ever since he had started dating Alex a couple of years back, Thanksgiving quickly became one of Jack’s favorite holidays. They always ate at Alex’s parent’s house, since Alex’s mom made some of the best food he’d ever tasted. He knew that them doing this also made Alex very happy, since he didn’t get to see his family as often as he’d like to. Jack loved seeing the smile that would appear on Alex’s face when it was time to go to his parent’s, it would never get old for him. It was about five in the afternoon, and dinner was set to start at five thirty. Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Alex to finish getting himself ready to go. Eventually, Alex walked into the room, wearing slacks and a dress shirt.  
“Well, someone looks amazing,” Jack observed, making Alex blush.  
“Yeah, that’d be you. Come on, we have to go, I’m so excited!” Alex beamed, flashing the smile that Jack loved to see on him.  
“Okay, I’m ready. Are we still going to come back here after and watch Elf?” Jack asked. This was another tradition that they had, they both loved Christmas, but hated when people started celebrating it too early. So, the obvious solution was to watch a Christmas movie right after eating Thanksgiving dinner.  
“Of course, we are, now let’s go!” Alex exclaimed, sounding even more excited. They walked out to Alex’s car, and started the drive to Alex’s parents house.it was about a twenty-minute drive, and they spent all of it talking about the night that they had in front of them. Once they finally got to the Gaskarth’s, Alex practically ran to the door, with a laughing Jack following him. As soon as they walked in, they could smell all the wonderful food that Alex’s mom had prepared.  
“Alex!” Mrs. Gaskarth exclaimed, hugging her son.  
“How’re you, Jack?” Mr. Gaskarth asked, shaking his hand.  
“I’m good sir, how’re you?” Jack asked back.  
“Pretty good, but even better now that you two are here!” Mr. Gaskarth replied, smiling. After everyone exchanged their hellos, they walked over to the dining room table, where everything was already all set up.  
“This looks amazing, mom!” Alex exclaimed as he took his seat.  
“Thank you, sweetie. Let’s all sit down and dig in!” Mrs. Gaskarth replied. Everyone took their seats, and immediately began to serve themselves food. Jack ended up with quite a bit more than everyone else did.  
“That’s a lot of food, are you going to be able to finish all of that?” Alex asked.  
“Of course I am, this is some of the best food ever, and I definitely won’t let it go to waste,” Jack replied, making everyone laugh a bit. They all began to eat their meals and talk about life. Jack ended up getting a big second helping of everything, which Alex laughed at him for.  
“What? It’s good food,” Jack defended.  
“It is, but just don’t make yourself sick or anything,” Alex said, still laughing some as Jack began to eat his second plate. Once he was done, it was dessert time.  
“I have pecan and pumpkin pie, what would everyone like?” Mrs. Gaskarth asked.  
“Pumpkin,” Alex said.  
“Pecan,” Mr. Gaskarth requested.  
“One of each!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Jack, are you sure? You don’t want to upset your stomach,” Alex warned.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Jack replied, before digging in. Once everyone was done with dessert, they all moved into the living room, and continued their conversation. About thirty minutes in, Jack’s stomach started to hurt. He shifted around a bit on the couch, trying to make himself comfortable, even though it seemed impossible at the moment.  
“Are you alright?” Alex asked. Jack just shook his head.  
“Do you feel sick from all of the food you ate?” Alex followed up with, to which Jack just nodded.  
“Is everything alright?” Mrs. Gaskarth asked her son.  
“Jack doesn’t feel very well, I think I should take him home,” Alex decided.  
“Okay, we understand. Get home safe, okay?” Alex’s dad said.  
“And feel better, Jack,” Alex’s mom added.  
“Thank you,” Jack said weakly. Alex gave his parents hugs then helped his boyfriend out to the car. They got in, and Alex immediately started to drive.  
“I’m sorry, Alex,” Jack said in a quiet voice.  
“It’s okay, Jack, don’t apologize. Next time just don’t eat as much as you did today. I know it’s good food, but it’s all very rich, and this can happen because of that,” Alex explained.  
“I wish I listened to you, because I feel pretty bad,” Jack said, holding his stomach.  
“Do you think you’re going to get sick?” Alex asked.  
“Not sure, but being in the car definitely isn’t helping,” Jack replied.  
“Well, hopefully you’ll be okay for the rest of the ride, then when we get home, we can watch the movie and relax, and hopefully that’ll help you feel better,” Alex said.  
“Hopefully,” Jack replied quietly. As they continued the drive, Jack felt more and more nauseous, and he was doing his best to not get sick in Alex’s car. Once they finally got back to their house, Jack couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly got out of the car, and ran into the house, then into the bathroom. He sat in front of the toilet, and immediately started to get sick. Alex followed closely behind and joined him in the bathroom. He rubbed his boyfriend’s back until he was finally done.  
“Do you feel a bit better now that you’ve done that?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, but I still feel a bit uncomfortable and icky,” Jack replied.  
“Well, that’s still better. If you think you’re done, why don’t we go change, then we can get set up with the movie in the living room,” Alex suggested.  
“Okay, let’s do that,” Jack replied. Alex helped Jack up, then they went into their room and quickly changed. They grabbed their comforter and pillows from their bed and went out to the living room. Alex set the movie up, then joined Jack on the couch. Alex helped prop Jack up on the couch with the pillows in a way that wouldn’t upset his stomach, then got himself comfortable. Jack snuggled Alex as he pressed play on the movie.  
“Sorry I kind of ruined Thanksgiving this year,” Jack said.  
“You didn’t ruin anything. We still got to go and eat with my family and we had a good time for a while. I’m not mad at you over this, so please don’t think that,” Alex said, hugging Jack closer to him.  
“Are you sure?” Jack asked.  
“Of course. Now, I think you’re stupid for not listening to me, but I’m not mad at all,” Alex said, laughing.  
“Don’t be mean to me, I don’t feel well,” Jack replied in a fake pouting voice.  
“I’m sorry. But I promise that everything is okay. We’re together watching our movie, and I couldn’t be happier about that,” Alex said, kissing Jack’s forehead.  
“I love you, Alex,” Jack said with a smile.  
“I love you too, Jack. Now, let’s just watch the movie and cuddle,” Alex suggested.  
“Sounds good to me” Jack replied. The two of them spent their night cuddled up on the couch, watching Elf, and feeling very happy and lucky to have one another in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! This isn't my favorite story I've ever written, but I wanted to put something up for the holiday. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, there will be more in the very near future! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
